Revenge: Chapter 1
by ouatlauren22
Summary: Regina Mills wants to avenge for her mother's death by ruining Snow's life in a way that most wouldn't expect.


*Note: In this story, Snow and Charming moved out of their old house, which Emma now lives in with Henry. Emma's taking care of Henry now ever since Regina

"Revenge"

Chapter 1:

Regina Mills was sprawled out on the floor of Rumple's shop, resting her head on her mother Cora's dead body, crying softly. She didn't remember how long she had been there, but she knew she was alone. Snow, Emma, Neal, and Rumple had all fled the scene and left Regina to mourn over the death of one of the last people on earth she had truly loved. She couldn't remember the last time she had broken down like this. Regina felt weak and loathed herself for it. She continued to cry for hours, her tortured heart fluttering against her mother's lifeless body.

After crying herself to sleep and waking up, Regina's emotions hardened. She slowly sat up straight and remembered who caused all of this: Snow. Regina would ruin Snow if it were the last thing she did. The mayor's eyes narrowed. Regina stood up, wiped her eyes with one harsh flick of her wrist, and stalked out of the shop, her shiny black heels clicking behind her. She slammed the door of the shop behind her and headed to Snow and Charming's house. Regina walked through the streets, a slight breeze blowing pieces of her short, dark brown hair into her face. People noticed the determination in her stride and some of them turned their heads, throwing confused and bewildered looks her way. Regina didn't care. "Fuck them all," she thought to herself." She would bet none of them had experienced half as much pain and hardship in their lives as she did so far. They had no room to judge her.

Regina knew that Charming was watching Henry with Emma. Before the group left, she did hear snow mumble to her husband that she needed to be left alone. This was the perfect time to attack. When Regina reached the doorstep in Snow's house, she snapped her fingers swiftly and was instantly transported to Snow's bedroom. Snow had been laying in her bed, her face emotionless and her eyes glazed over. She had been staring at the ceiling for hours. "What have I done?" she thought to herself. "_What _have I done?"

When Regina appeared in the room before Snow, Snow was startled and sat up in bed abruptly.  
"Regina-" Snow started, tears already forming in her eyes.

"Shut up. I'm not here to listen to your irrational excuses for tricking me into killing my own goddamn mother," Regina spat. "Now, I suggest you cooperate with me unless you have a death wish."

"Wha-" Snow stuttered, but before she could finish, Regina had, with a flick of her fingers chained together Snow's arms and legs and sealed a thick piece of tape over her mouth. Regina threw Snow into the closet and gave her the best Evil Queen glare she could muster. Then, she added, "Say goodbye to your prince," leaving Snow's eyes looking like a dear in headlights, all hope and love in them had been lost. Despite the tape, Snow's screams of "No! Please! No!" were still audible throughout the bedroom. Regina slammed the closet door, snapped her fingers, and was back on the doorstep of Snow and Charming's house.

Smiling evilly to herself, thinking of Snow suffering, powerless, in that closet. Regina was going to kill Charming. This would be the only thing that could truly destroy Snow forever. She dialed Charming's cell phone number and whispered "If you want to save Snow's life, meet me at the toll bridge."

Charming dropped his phone on the ground. He faintly heard the glass on the back of the phone crack, but he didn't even flinch.

"Emma, Henry, I have to go. Now," Charming declared, his voice slightly shaking. He sprinted out of the door of Emma's house, so determined to save his princess that he didn't even hear his daughter and grandson calling after him, confused and terrified.

End of Chapter One.

This is my first fanfiction so please leave comments and feedback for me so I can improve my writing! Thanks for reading!


End file.
